


Can You Hear Me?

by epersonae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Mindwipe, umbrastaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: More tumblr prompt drabble.





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/gifts).



> More tumblr prompt drabble.

You scream. A lot. You don’t really have a voice to speak with, but from inside the black velvet room, when you realize that he’s standing. Right. There. Well, of course you start screaming at him. What else can you do?

At first you’re just shouting like you would if you saw him from far across a crowded square. _Hey dingus, come over here._

But then you really see him, and boy does he look different from how you remember. He wasn’t doing too great the last time you saw him; I mean, none of you were. But he looks…lost? Empty? There’s a clarity he always had, you can’t remember not seeing it in him, but it’s gone. And now you’re angry and you’re screaming and who’s coming over? Not him, not Taako. Nope, it’s Merle. And there’s basically nothing more nope than the idea of Merle being your caretaker.

Fling that fucker to the far end of the cave. Sorry, my man. Nothing personal.

And you’re still screaming, as if he could hear you, _HEAR ME DAMMIT_.

Take a deep breath, or at least the simulacrum of one, when finally, about fucking time, he’s got you, and you can stop screaming. You’re gonna find out what happened to him, and then you’re gonna kick some ass.


End file.
